Monthly Battles
Every Month Is a Special Battle event where you can put your monsters to a true test. Starting on the 1st, and ending on the 7th of every month, the first day being Battles against other players(1st, 3rd, 5th, 7th days), either Low (Suggested Levels 1-29) or High Battles (Suggested level 30-50) to collect points. 2nd 4th 6th days are 4 battles in total each day against NPC's of either level 10, 20, 30 or 40. the higher the monster the higher the pay out. Prizes are as follows: 1st through 10th 4 Platinum, Gold and Silver Tickets 11th through 50th 2 Platinum, Gold and Silver Tickets 51st through 100th 1 Platinum, Gold and Silver Tickets 101st through 200th 1 Gold, Silver, and Broze Tickets 201st through 300th 1 Silver and Bronze Tickers 301st through 500th 2 Bronze Tickets Every month these points and rankings reset so everyone has a chance to take top ten! Also Every month ill be posting the finals rankings to pay tribute to the top ten and all the hard work they put in. Congratulations top ten! ~Downtochill Original Posting Monthly Tournament Ongoing. Join the Monthly Tournament! What's a Monthly Tournament? The Monthly tournament is a limited event that runs from the 1st to the 7th of every month. Event points will be added if you win the battles, with rankings based on the total points. Prizes will be distributed to the top ranking players. In the monthly tournament, each limited battle has a different point system. Time and Date - Limited time battles will be held on the following days: Day 1 - Special Battle, Day 2 - Monthly Challenge, Day 3 - Special Battle, Day 4 - Monthly Challenge, Day 5 - Special Battle, Day 6 - Monthly Challenge, Day 7 - Special Battle. Special Battles - A limited time battle held on the 1st, 3rd, 5th, and 7th of every month. Two types of battles are to be held. There is a tournament anyone can join and a high tournament for high level monsters. Winning the high tournament finals can win you 40pts! *Time : 12:00/24:00(finals). *Others like the 1st battle take place on a regular basis. Monthly Challenge - A one shot match against an NPC monster of LV10/20/30/40! It's a chance for a breeder with a strong monster to earn lots of points. *Time : 8:00/13:00/20:00/23:00. Limited Missions - Limited missions for gaining points in the events are also available. Here are some of the items that can be earned from the missions. Platinum Ticket - A rare adventure ticket! Copper Peach - A are item that extends training lifespan! A scroll of ultimate secrets - The scroll teaches ultimate secrets. There are other prizes beyond this. The monthly battles end at 12:00on the 8th. The same thing goes for the completed missions, so please collect the mission rewards by noon on the 8th. Monthly Battle Rewards - The following rewards will be distributed according to the rankings from the monthly battles. 1-10: Platinum Ticket x4, Gold Ticket x4, Silver Ticket x4. 11-50: Platinum Ticket x2, Gold Ticket x2, Silver Ticket x2. 51-100: Platinum Ticket x1, Gold Ticket x1, Silver Ticket x1. 101-200: Gold Ticket x1, Silver Ticket x1, Bronze Ticket x1. 201-300: Silver Ticket x1, Bronze Ticket x1. 301-500: Bronze Ticket x2. *0pts will not get you any ranking based rewards. Monthly Battle Notes - The final result of the monthly tournament will be announced based on the latest info after noon of the 8th. Please confirm the result of the limited tournament by 12:00 on the 8th. Event points earned after this time wont influence the rankings or the missions. The event points from the monthly battles will be reset at the beginning of the next one. The results of the limited missions will also be reset. Items earned from the tournament will not be reset. Please remember all this.